happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Locations/Houses
Most of the houses inhabited by the series' characters resemble trees with doors and windows in them. Some characters have different homes in different episodes (such as Giggles, Lumpy, and Pop). Main characters Cuddles' House Cuddles has had different homes in different episodes. It is a tree in some episodes, and in others it is a normal house. His main home is a tree, as it has been seen at least twice in the episodes In a Jam and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. His normal-looking house was also seen twice, in the episodes A Hole Lotta Love and Letter Late than Never, although it was destroyed by Pop and Sniffles in the former. He appears to live on a green farm in Don't Yank My Chain. Litteredlawn.png|Cuddles' house as shown in A Hole Lotta Love. Gbdjghjhu.png|Cuddles' living room from the same episode. Happy-tree-friends-hole-lotta_3dke3_480x270_1gczfc.jpg|Another view of the inside of Cuddles' house. letterhouse.png|The exterior of Cuddles' home from Letter Late than Never. Readingcouch.png|Cuddles' living room as shown in that episode. STV1E13.1 Copter crash.png|Cuddles' house in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. STV1E13.1 Party set.png|Cuddles' living room in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. housetree.png|Cuddles' house as it appears in In a Jam. Farmercuddles.png|Cuddles farm in the background in Don't Yank My Chain. Giggles' House Giggles, like Cuddles, is shown to live in numerous houses throughout the series. Giggles' house is first seen in Helping Helps, where she lives in a tree and apparently with her mother. This house is later seen in Every Litter Bit Hurts and I've Got You Under My Skin where she appears to live alone. Handy builds her a house in Home Is Where the Hurt Is, though due to several implications, it turns into a giant death trap shaped like an origami crane. The interior of her house is seen in Blind Date. Giggles also has a house in the suburbs in Doggone It where she hangs her laundry out back and a house along Lumpy's mail route in Letter Late than Never. In Dunce Upon a Time, she shared residence with Nutty in a small wooden house with no food, and a bed with a candle on the night stand. In I've Got You Under My Skin, she's shown to have a rocking giraffe in her living room. GiggleSMom.png|Giggles' first house with her mother. STV1E12.1 Giggles Sleeping.png|Giggles' bedroom from I've Got You Under My Skin. STV1E12.1_Happy_Giggles.png|Giggles' door. STV1E12.1 Cozy Fireplace.png|Panoramic view of Giggles' living room. Aesrdrdrsrt.png|Giggles' new home built by Handy, before its destruction seconds later. Origami_Crane_House.jpg|Giggles' second house. Date 23.jpg|"Hello?" Date 6.jpg|Giggles' living room in Blind Date. STV1E6.2 Giggles and Nutty House.png|Nutty's and Giggles' house from episode Dunce Upon a Time. Goingasleephungry.png|Giggles' bed. Whistleontheloose.png|Exterior of Giggles' house in Doggone It. Kettle.png|Interior of Giggles' house. Garbagemancometh.png|Giggles' house in Every Litter Bit Hurts. Toothy's House The outside was first seen in either All Flocked Up, where Toothy lives in a normal house, or in Autopsy Turvy (Debatable, because it may be Cuddles' house; if so, the inside of Toothy's house isn't shown until Spare Tire), where he lives in a tree and has a large wardrobe inside it. In Breaking Wind, he lives in a tree. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 15.png|Toothy on the rooftop of his house. File:S4E7 Toothy.png|Toothy's house in Spare Tire. S3E20 BrW55.png|Toothy's house in Breaking Wind. Lumpy's House Lumpy usually lives in a trashy trailer, as evidenced in Nuttin' but the Tooth, You're Bakin' Me Crazy, Stealing the Spotlight, Blind Date, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, By The Seat Of Your Pants, and In Over Your Hedge. But he has lived in other places too. When he was a giant in Dunce Upon a Time he lived in a castle in the sky. In Junk in the Trunk he lived in a normal house with a swinging wall and a large set of tubes for his pet elephant. In Aw, Shucks! he had a house out on a farm and destroyed it trying to kill a crow, in Peas in a Pod he had a cottage. In All In Vein, he as a vampire has his own castle where he lures unsuspecting victims by means of deliveries. S1E13 Lumpy's Trailer.png|Lumpy's Trailer in Nuttin' but the Tooth. S1E18 Lumpy's Trailer.png|Lumpy's Trailer in You're Bakin' Me Crazy. S1E18 Lumpy's Kitchen.png|The Kitchen. 2STS.png|Lumpy's Trailer in Stealing the Spotlight. BD18.png|Lumpy's Trailer in Blind Date. STV1E13.1 Lumpy's Trailer.png|Lumpy's Trailer in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. STV1E13.1 Cross eyed.png|Lumpy's kitchen. STV1E13.1 Stereo.png|Lumpy with a bunch of stereos in his surprisingly roomy trailer. S3E24 Lumpy's Trailer.png|Lumpy's Trailer in By The Seat Of Your Pants. S3E24 Flippy Watching TV.png|Flippy's Watching TV in Living Room. IOYH_lumpysyard.png|Lumpy's Trailer in In Over Your Hedge. S3E21 Lumpy.png|Lumpy's castle, from All In Vein. S3E21_AinV16.png|The castle's kitchen. S3E21_Vampire_Lumpy_Has_No_Reflection.png|The bathroom. S3E21_Wow,_Gigglesruboff.png|His bins. S3E21 Lumpy's Home.png|Exterior view of Lumpy's castle. S3E21 AinV24.png|Creepy entrance to Lumpy's castle. S3E6 Toothy.png|Lumpy's non-mobile home in Peas in a Pod. Giantcastle.png|Lumpy's castle in Dunce Upon a Time. farmhouse.png|Lumpy's farmhouse, as shown in Aw, Shucks!. Petunia's House Petunia's original house (which resembled a tree) was first seen in Hello Dolly when she brings The Cursed Idol home with her, resulting in her bedsprings impaling her chest and stomach. In Wishy Washy, we get a glimpse of how clean Petunia's house is and how upset she gets when something isn't perfect. Her home makes a reappearance in I Nub You. Petunia also had a small tree house Handy built her in House Warming, but it ended up exploding and setting her aflame. Petunia is also seen in what looks like a cottage in Peas in a Pod. Only the interior of Petunia's house can be seen in Just Be Claus. Her fireplace explodes when Splendid bursts in through the chimney, leaving a large hole in the wall. S1E2 Petuniastreehouse.png|Petunia's soon to be rubble house. HelloDollyPetunia.gif|Bedroom. HD25.png|Petunia's house in Hello Dolly. WiWa1.png|Petunia's house outside in Wishy Washy. WiWa4.png|The Bathroom, as shown in Wishy Washy. WiWa204.png|The Kitchen (In Same Episode). S3E6 Peas17.png|Petunia's house as seen in Peas in a Pod. S3E12 INY1.png|Interior of Petunia's house in I Nub You. JBC_Waiting.png|Petunia's house in Just Be Claus. Santa_is_here.png|After the explosion. Handy's House First seen in Shard at Work, Handy's home is filled with electrical appliances and hardware which (ironically) need hands to function. The exterior of the house was shown for the first time in No Time Like the Present, which also featured his house with a different interior and pictures of construction tools on the wall. The Mole also lives in the same building, only one floor below. Shard at Work.jpg|The first showing of Handy's home. SATW11.png|Handy's house from the ground. SATW15.png|Another angle of his house. S3E23_NTP1.png|Interior S3E23 Handy.png|Handy walking from his bedroom. S3E23_NTP8.png|The chimney. S3E23 The House.png|Exterior. Nutty's House Nutty lives in a tree that has red and pink stripes on it, resembling a candy cane. He sleeps in candy wrappers on the floor beside his bed despite having a bed. His house has been seen in Concrete Solution, Chew Said a Mouthful, A Sucker for Love Part 1 and Part 2, and False Alarm episode. He also lived with Giggles in a small, wooden house as shown in Dunce Upon a Time. In most episodes, Nutty's house appears to be much smaller on the outside because the shape of the door is different. Other tree houses have a door connected to the ground but Nutty's looks like a hole in a tree. Despite having a small outside appearance, his house is actually much bigger on the inside. STV1E8.2 Nutty House.png|Nutty's house in Chew Said a Mouthful. STV1E8.2 A Cabinet.png|A Cabinet. STV1E8.2 The Kitchen.png|The Kitchen. STV1E8.2 The Kitchen Again.png|The Kitchen Again. 547081.jpg|Bathroom. 245546 10150215768862277 349330647276 38705 1515 n.jpg|Kitchen. Cfudhrughbtfuhuf.png|Nutty's kitchen seen in Concrete Solution. S3E4 Nutty's House.png|Nutty's house from A Sucker for Love Part 2. Videogameobsession.png|Nutty's living room, from the False Alarm episode. Housenight.png|The exterior of Nutty's house from that same episode. 546981.jpg|Nutty's small wooden house from Dunce Upon a Time. Nutty.....123.png|A room for the cow. Gyfgtghrddrcygyg.png|Nutty's bed. Sniffles' House Sniffles lives in a tree made out of metal, first seen in Blast from the Past. Inside he has a lab in which he invents things, though he also has a normal living area elsewhere in the house. He was seen to have a work station in A Hole Lotta Love, but it seems to be a separate building. Sniffles' house has been seen in Blast from the Past, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Tongue in Cheek and I've Got You Under My Skin. However, in internet episodes like Suck It Up and Pet Peeve, he seems to have a different house. sniffleshouse.png|Exterior view of Sniffles' house in Tongue in Cheek. Alternatesniffleshouse.png|Another version of Sniffles' house in I've Got You Under My Skin. A_Sight_for_Sore_Eyes_Sniffles%27_house.png|Sniffles' house in A Sight for Sore Eyes. Mechanical Paper Plane.jpg|The interior of Sniffles house from the same episode. S4E4 Pet Peeve Sniffles.png|Sniffles' lab in Pet Peeve. Suck it Up.jpg|Sniffles' bedroom, from Suck It Up. Strike!.png|Sniffles' lab from the same episode. Sniffleswatchestv.png|Sniffles' living room, as shown in Blast from the Past. Workshop.png|Sniffles' room for inventing. Pop and Cub's House Pop and Cub's house has been seen on numerous occasions, in episodes like And the Kitchen Sink, Read 'em and Weep, Easy For You to Sleigh, Snip Snip Hooray!, Doggone It, Clause For Concern, A Vicious Cycle, and Out of Sight, Out of Mime their house is a tree. The inside is large and decorated, with separate bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, etc. In Letter Late than Never, Cubtron Z, Chore Loser, and A Handy Nanny, Pop and Cub live in a regular house instead of a tree. S3E1 Ghost decor.png|Pop and Cub's house in Read 'em and Weep. S3E1 Cub can't sleep.png|Bedroom. S3E1 Possessed Cub.png|Kitchen. S3E1 The demon.png|Another view of the inside of the house. ETS2.png|Pop and Cub's house in Easy For You to Sleigh. (exterior). ETS7.png|Kitchen. STV1E4.1 Fireplace and Living Room..png|Fireplace and living Room. S4E5 VC Cub.png|Pop and Cub's house in A Vicious Cycle S4E5 Lumpy, Pop and Disco Bear.png|Living room. S4E5 Poweroff.png|The basement the same episode. Stealing the Spotlight.png|Pop and Cub's house decorated. S3E15 Sack.png|The basement/laundry room. S3E15 Clause4concern.png|Pop's room. S3E15 CforC15.png|Pop and Cub's house in Clause For Concern. Out_sight_2.jpg|Pop and Cub's house in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. Letter_8.jpg|The first house that Pop and Cub have ever lived in that isn't a tree. Monstercookies.png|Pop and Cubtron's house in Cubtron Z Hotwater.png|Kitchen. Walldemolition.png|Part of Pop and Cub's house in And the Kitchen Sink. Doyourchores.png|Pop and Cub's living room in Chore Loser. Cubsroom.png|Cub;s bedroom in Doggone It. SnipSnip3.png|Kitchen in Snip Snip Hooray!. Popholdscup.png|Pop and Cub's house in A Handy Nanny. Oh_no!.png|The entrance. AHN_Reaching.png|The kitchen. Flaky's House Some believe that her house was seen in Party Animal. Whether it was a rental or permanent home was under debate, until being confirmed by Kenn that the house was indeed written to belong to Flaky. This makes Flaky the only main character who has lived in a normal house (and not a tree) for the entire series. The house has a living room and kitchen, and is located on the top of a hill. STV1E2.1 The Kitchen.png|The Kitchen. STV1E2.1 The Kitchen Again.png|Another area of the kitchen. Houseonhill.png|Exterior view. STV1E2.1 Too shocked.png|Flaky's home as shown in Party Animal. Mimepeanuts.png|Flaky's living room. The Mole's House Like Cuddles and Lumpy, The Mole has had several houses including a tree house and a normal house. In Can't Stop Coffin, he lives partially underground beneath a cemetery (as he's blind, he might not know this, however it may be possible that he lives underground intentionally since he is a mole). However in Out of Sight, Out of Mime and A Sight for Sore Eyes, his home was above the ground. In No Time Like the Present, he lives in a room inside an apartment shared by Handy. The_Mole's_House.png|The Exterior of The Mole's House in A Sight for Sore Eyes. A Sight For Sore Eyes Panoramic Shot.PNG|A Panoramic View of The Mole's House from the same episode. BD5.png|The Mole's Bathroom from Blind Date. S3E2 The blood apple.png|The Interior View of The Mole's House in Can't Stop Coffin. S3E2_Fridge.png|The kitchen. S3E23 11.png|The Mole's living room in No Time Like the Present. S3E23_21.png|The fireplace. molehill.png|The Mole's House in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. Disco Bear's House Disco Bear appears to be fairly wealthy, as he has a few luxury homes. One of them is a ski cabin he uses for skiing (which was destroyed in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!). His normal house, first seen in Ipso Fatso and later in Easy Comb, Easy Go, is a 70s style house built off the ground with a set of large steps leading up to his front door. Inside, he has a disco styled bedroom with a large, heart-shaped 70's bed, a disco alarm clock, a self portrait, a painting, a hair-drying chair and a jacuzzi. He also has a bathroom with a floor made of mosaics, each one with a light that activates if it's stomped on, and a weighing machine. He has a more standard-looking tree house in Put Your Back Into It, though the interior still has a 70s look. STV1E2.2 Disco Bear's house.png|Disco Bear's house as seen in Ipso Fatso and Easy Comb, Easy Go. Disco Bear's Room.png|His bedroom, from the same episode. Disco's Bathroom.png|Disco Bear's bathroom from this episode. STV1E.11.3_Dancing_on_the_Shower.png|Disco Bear's shower. Disco_Bear_does_a_hair_makeover.PNG|Disco Bear dries his hair. S4E6 PYB Truffles.png|Disco Bear's house as shown in Put Your Back Into It. S4E6 Disco Bear in Pain.png|His living room from the same episode. S4E6 PYB Very painful.png|Disco Bear's kitchen. S4E6 Showerofpain.png|bathroom. S4E6 Bedtimestory.png|and bed room. skiloft.png|Disco Bear's ski loft from Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!. HTF_Moments_-_Flaky_and_Disco_Bear_'snow'_dead_(S02_E51)_4.png|The inside. HTF_Moments_-_Flaky_and_Disco_Bear_'snow'_dead_(S02_E51)_1.png|Disco Bear making a snack. Russell's Pirate Ship First seen in Sea What I Found, Russell's house is a tree house shaped as a pirate ship. In it, there is a hammock in which Russell sleeps and a cupboard where he keeps his clothes, hats, peglegs and hooks when he's not wearing them. In Bottled Up Inside, he is shown to be living in a new house. It looks quite similar to his old house from the TV series, but with major differences. His house is also in YouTube Copyright School. Pirateshiphouse.png|Russell's house as it appears in Sea What I Found. Russellwakesup.png|The interior of Russell's house. SWIFE.png|His closet. Piratecloset.png|Where he keeps his change of hooks and shoes. S3E22 Russell's home.png|Russell's new house in Bottled Up Inside. S3E22_Russell's_Pirate_Ship.png|The interior. YTCS26.png|Interior of Russell's house in YouTube Copyright School. Lifty and Shifty's Apartment The outside of their house in Meat Me for Lunch has not been seen, but they were shown to have a small home with a supposedly empty refrigerator. They are shown to live in a hotel apartment in Swelter Skelter. It is possible that their mystery house in the former episode is this very same building. Indexmeat.jpg|Interior of Lifty and Shifty's place. S3E11 Apartment.png|Their apartment as shown in Swelter Skelter. S3E11 Swelter Skelter Snow.png|It's really cold there. S3E11 All this for A.C..png|Apartment hallway. S3E11 That is cold.png|Another Interior of Lifty and Shifty's apartment. S3E11 DangFrozenFire.png|Their room destroyed by an ice explosion. Mime's Tent Seen in Easy For You to Sleigh, Mime to Five, and Chill Kringle, Mime's home is a tent which is like an ordinary house on the inside. Inside, Mime has invisible furniture which Lifty and Shifty once ransacked, much to the horror of Mime. Chill_Kringle_Mime's_house.png|Mime's tent as it appears in Chill Kringle. Mime's House Inside.jpg|The interior of Mime's tent in Easy For You to Sleigh. ETS50.png|The exterior of Mime's tent from the same episode. Mimemail.png|Mime's tent in Mime to Five. Mime_chair.JPG|The interior of Mime's tent from the same episode. Cro-Marmot's Dome It is shown in Wipe Out! that Cro-Marmot lives in an igloo on top of a hill, inside a dome that resembles a giant snow globe. His home includes a TV with no cable. STV1E10.2 Cro-Marmot's House.png|Cro-Mamort's Igloo in Wipe Out. STV1E10.2 Cro-Marmot's House a Hill.png|The Igloo seen from afar. STV1E10.2 Fireplace and living Room.png|Fireplace and living Room. STV1E10.2 Fireplace and living Room 1.png|Cro-Marmot sitting in your armchair. STV1E10.2 The Doorway.png|The Doorway. STV1E10.2 The Dome.png|The Dome from exterior. STV1E10.2 Snowboarding Hill.png|Cro-Marmot snowboarding down in hill. Flippy's House Seen in Easy For You to Sleigh, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and Autopsy Turvy, and In Over Your Hedge. Flippy's home is shaped like a quonset hut with a hangar where he keeps his military vehicles. He is also shown to be pretty well off as his house is filled with trophies, statues, suits of armor, and a widescreen TV. STV1E13.3 Flippy's house outside.png|Flippy's house as it appears in Double Whammy Part II. STV1E13.2 Flippy's bathroom.png|Flippy's bathroom in Double Whammy Part I. STV1E13.2 Flippy Asleep 7.png|Flippy's bedroom in the same episode. STV1E13.1 Flippy sleeping.png|Flippy's bedroom in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. ETS83.png|The interior of Flippy's house as it appears in Easy For You to Sleigh. STV1E13.1 Flippy's House.png|Flippy's house outside in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. ETS80.png|The roof of Flippy's house as it appears in Easy For You to Sleigh. STV1E4.1 Quite a nice house.png|Flippy's house inside. ETS85.png|Some of Flippy's war-related stuff inside the house. ETS86.png|Some more of Flippy's stuff. ETS87.png|The TV. STV1E4.1 The Stereo system.png|The stereo system. STV1E4.1 I bet he'll kill them later.png|Flippy's living room. STV1E13.3 The living room.png|Flippy's living room in Double Whammy Part II. STV1E13.3 The living room 2.png|Flippy's house inside in the same episode. IOYH_flippysyard.png|Flippy's house in In Over Your Hedge. Splendid's Acorn Fortress First seen from the outside in It's a Snap. The inside of his house has been seen in It's a Snap, Better Off Bread, Gems the Breaks and Breaking Wind. A building shaped like an acorn high above the forest, this acts as Splendid's home. Before being called into action, Splendid is usually doing some mundane task like baking bread or knitting. It's_a_snap_002_0001.jpg|Splendid's home in It's a Snap. Knitting.png|The interior as shown in the same episode. Gemstobreak splendid sick.png|Splendid's bedroom, from Gems the Breaks. S3E20 Breaking Wind Splendid.png|Interior as shown in Breaking Wind. Better Off Bread.jpg|Splendid's kitchen, from Better Off Bread. Lammy's and Mr. Pickels' House First seen in Royal Flush (only from the inside). It is where Giggles and Petunia are seen at the door and Lammy, Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky are seen at a table playing a card game. When Lammy lets her guests in, there seems to be only a large expanse of hills and trees but nothing else in sight. S3E17_Lammy_in_her_house.png|Lammy's kitchen. S3E17 Playing.png|Lammy's house in Royal Flush. S3E17 Flaky and Lammy.png|Her bathroom from the same episode. Other characters Buddhist Monkey's House First seen in Three Courses of Death. On the outside, it is a red and white oriental house in the center of a small lake. On the inside, it has numerous artifacts including gongs and lanterns. This is the battle site of Buddhist Monkey and Char Sui. Buddish Monkey Tree courses of death.jpg|Buddhist Monkey's home. 3coursedeath--whatisthat.JPG|Buddhist Monkey's house inside. TCOD25.png|An exterior view of Buddhist Monkey's house in the same episode. The Ants' Home The Ants, unsurprisingly, live in an anthill. As is shown in Crazy Ant-ics, their anthill contains a network of underground tunnels akin to its real-life counterparts. However, in Tongue in Cheek, their anthill contains no tunnels and instead has one door for entering and exiting. Their anthill is destroyed by Sniffles' robot in the episode, though they make a new home out of Sniffles' corpse after killing him. In Suck It Up, they do not live in an anthill, but behind the walls of Sniffles' house. S1E4 Crazyantics Sniffles idle.PNG|The Ants' anthill. S1E4 Longtongue.png|The anthill and its network of tunnels. Lethimin.png|The anthill now lacks tunnels and appears to be just one room. Tongueincheek-homesweethome.PNG|The ants' new house (built in the most disturbing way possible). Spyingant.png|Another view of the anthill. The Dark Shadow Lord's Lair This is the secret lair of The Dark Shadow Lord, as well as the Generic Tree Ninjas, and possibly Char Sui. It might be an ancient temple or an evil castle. It has a large throne room and a big stained-glass window. Shadowordslair.png|The lair inside. TCOD20.png|The entrance to the lair. Unknown Houses A lot of houses with no known owners have been seen throughout the series. The first time one is seen is in Out of Sight, Out of Mime where several tree houses can be seen at the beginning. In Kringle Karols, a small lone house sits at the top of a hill. Later in Who's to Flame? and From Hero to Eternity, there are several unknown houses around each other in the form of a city. In Letter Late Than Never, a home was shown on a tall cliff, where it caused Lumpy's death when he try to deliver some mail to the houses mailbox. There were also unknown houses in As You Wish, See What Develops, Breaking Wind, A Hole Lotta Love, All In Vein, and False Alarm. Carolers.png|The Unknown House in Kringle Karols. Town.png|The several unknown houses in Who's to Flame?. STV1E1.2_The_Town.png|More unknown houses from From Hero to Eternity. OOSOOMZ.png|Unknown houses made from withered trees. Cliffsidehouse.png|The Cliff House in Letter Late than Never. AW116.png|Cub burning next to an unknown house, though this could very well be Pop and Cub's house. Newstruck.png Hgdnfntfuy.png|Unknown houses in A Hole Lotta Love. Backonunicycle.png|Another unknown house from the same episode. S3E21_AinV19.png|Creepy neighborhood. S3E20_BrW55.png|One house belongs to Toothy, but who does the other house belong to? Get_outta_there.png Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Lists Category:JPG